Goodbye harry potter
by alikatherinekay123
Summary: as a year almost had been past since the last harry potter came out in cinema i finally say goodbye please be nice it is just something i wrote on my phone


disclaimer i dont own anything

Goodbye Harry

,Hogwarts has been my second home since I was 2 years old when my sister sat me down to watch the second film that is when I started to love Harry potter apparently I use to love Dobby Fred, George and the Weasleys and of course Harry and Hermione I cried when Dobby Fred Tonks Remus and Dumbles died then cried even more when it said Harry was dead. Over the 9 years I sat and watched the films

2002 I first started watching the two films I almost cried when Ron got hurt playing chess and when: Harry fought Voldemort on the teachers head. And loved the Dobby bits now its mine and my friend Ebony's catchphrase

2004 I watched the POA and got freaked out when Ron Harry and Hermione got dragged under the tree and almost attacked by Sirius and panicked when Remus started changing and fought Siruis in dog form and then got mad at the traitor and worried when Ron was in the hospital and when Harry got attacked by dementors but was relived when it was over Then on to the goblet of fire

2005 Got worried when the quidich world cup got attacked by death eaters he ha but laughed when David tenet was Barty crouches sonThen got intrigued when Harry's name got pulled out the goblet and pissed of when ron was nasty to Harry but laughed when the twins cheered Harry on but got worried on the first and second task then petrified on the last one and got a bit angry when Voldermort came back

5th film 2007I remember how scared I was watching it, for the games. I remember how fearful I was, watching them fight Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic. I remember how angry I was, as them, for calling him a liar. I watched the movie over and over again, with a large sensation. I remember going on about if Sirius really was dead. I loved it as well.

2009This year just gave me the chills I can't believe Snape kills Dumbles but when they all raised there wands it was just sweet but then it was told that he was gonna die anyway cause he put the ring on so Snape just made it easy for him.

2010 Omg I kind love and hate part 1 I was so happy for Fleur and Bill by sad when mad eye dies but even sadder when Ron Hermione and Harry get kidnapped but even sadder if its possible when Dobby dies but he died a true heroes death Then sigh

2011 The dreaded year that half my childhood finished I got neverse when I watched them get ready for the battle and when they where looking for the horcruxes I cried when Remus Tonks Fred and Snape died and cried when it said harry was deadAnd was proud of Neville's speech

Neville e:it doesn't matter that Harry's gone people die everyday friends family yeah we lost harry tonight but he is still with us in hear (points to heart ) so is Fred Tonks Remus all of them they didn't die in vain but you will because your wrong harry's heart did beat for all of us (pulls Gryffindor sword out)

I promise to remember these people forever

In remembrance of Fred Weasley…

Who fought bravely to the very end….

…And whose jokes will forever brighten his other half…

And will loyally await his identical brother…

with many jokes….

..he's got forever to think of them, right?

In remembrance of Dobby...

…Who was more free and full of love…

...than any elf,

and most remembrance of Remus J. Lupin…

...the last real Marauder...

…who was not just a wonderful father…

.an incredible husband and brave hero….

..but a totally awesome werewolf,

in remembrance of Nymphadora Tonks…

who died for 'the greater good'…

...and would probably hex me for calling her Nymphpdra

In remembrance of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody….

…who's motto 'constant vigilance' kept him alive…..

.and scared the crap out of some kids

remembrance of Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort…

.…who was pretty cool, and cute when he was younger

…but who got his bottom thoroughly kicked

in the remembrance of Albus Dumbledore

…whose past and wisdom confused us…

whose seeming betrayal shocked us…

but who actually turned out to be an okay guy in the end..

.despite the whole 'almost killing Harry'

remembrance of Bellatrix Lestrange…

because it's was awesome how Molly slapped her with that Avada Kedavra..

.she deserved everything she got and

remembrance of Colin Creevey…

who we really didn't know too well…

but took a lot of pictures and died fighting in a war

…so he must've done something good…besides stalking Harry

remembrance of Severus Snape…

.….A Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor…

...without all the red and gold remembrance of Hedwig….

..Harry's actual first friend….

..who lived and died

rememberance of George's right ear..

.whose death wasn't really necessary..

.but caused many jokes,

Remembrance of Sirius Black.

..Who never got to walk free..

.Who had to live with a crazy house elf and screaming portrait for a year..

.And who had to get killed by a curtain...Darn you .

Mr. Harry Potter,  
Thank you for remaining strong when we couldn't be.

Mr. Ronald Weasley,  
Thank you for always coming back.

Miss Hermione Granger,  
Thank you for having a good heart, and forgiving those who should be forgiven.

Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
Thank you for finding the light when things started getting dark.

Mr. George Weasley,  
Thank you for finding humour when we could barely smile.

Mr. Albus Dumbledore,  
Thank you for lighting the way and guiding us.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,  
Thank you for all you sacrificed.

Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Remus Lupin,  
Thank you for your loyalty.

Mr. Rubeus Hagrid,  
Thank you for your undying compassion.

Mr. Neville Longbottom,  
Thank you for your bravery.

Miss Luna Lovegood,  
Thank you for your wise words.

Miss Ginny Weasley,  
Thank you for being strong-willed in spite of everything you've been through.

Dobby,  
Thank you for showing us the value of friendship.

Mr. Fred Weasley,  
Thank you for the memories.

Mr. Lucius and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy,  
Thank you for choosing to be better for your son's sake.

Mr. James and Mrs. Lily Potter,  
Thank you for giving your life for your only son.

Miss Minerva McGonagall,  
Thank you for understanding your students and helping them with their problems.

Mr. Severus Snape,  
Thank you for your love.

And to Mrs. Joanne Kathleen Rowling,  
THANK YOU FOR MY CHILDHOOD

The Harry Potter Pledge  
I promise to remember Harry

When someone grows up with no love.

I promise to remember Ron

When someone is jealous.

I promise to remember Hermione

When I meet someone with wisdom beyond their years.

I promise to remember James and Lily

when someone dies before their time.

I promise to remember Dumbledore

At the thought of the greater good.

I promise to "Solemely Swear That I Am Up To No Good"

for Gred, Forge, and Padfoot of course.

I promise to remember Moony

And fight for human rights.

I promise to remember Snape

When My heart fills with remorse.

I promise to remember Narcissa

When I'd do anything for family.

I promise to remember Dora Tonks

When someone is hyper.

I promise to remember Hedwig,

who lived and died soaring.

I promise to remember Percy

When ambition gets the best of me.

I promise to be careful

For Moody's sake, of course.

I promise to remember Hagrid

When one is wrongly blamed.

I promise to remember Neville

when I stand up for what is right.

I promise to remember the Marauders

When a friend says "Call me and I'll be there.".

Yes I promise that I will

remember Harry Potter.

Harry potter will never end it will be with us forever . Its been nearly a year since part 2 first came out in cinema I will never forget that day So please remember harry potter from all the awesome books and films

So goodbye Harry potter

Love Alisha xooxoxox

Thanks for reading


End file.
